Laugh with me
by nana.0.o
Summary: Dalam Cinta selalu ada kesalahan, penyesalan dan kebahagiaan. Akankan Nethere mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Oneshot all in Netherlands PoV. NetherexNesiaxJapan OC: Fem!Indonesia bahasanya labil, anak2 mungkin ga ngerti XP


**Author's Note : **bikinnya cuma 1,5 JAM! pas banget dari batre lepi penuh sampe udah niit niit niit~ dia bunyi nyaring minta makan~ saya matiin. buahahahahahaha~ makan listriknya besok aja yaaaa~ *mager*

**Disclaimer : **Punya Hidekazu Himaruya~ cuma saya pinjem Nethere sayang, Japan, France, Amerika, England nya bentar XDD jangan marah ya oom~ *plakk*

**Warning : **OOC, Abal, Geje, Lebay. Aduh bener deh gw gak biasa nulis romance. Tapi gara2 Nethere x Nesia entah kenapa gw jadi lancar ide dan lancar ngetik! AYO KALIAN BERDUA KE KUA AJAHH! *seret2* *ditusuk bambu*

Ini ceritanya di Heta-Gakuen... masalah2 kecil lain kayak gurunya, kelasnya temen2 sekelasnya siapa aja ga usah dipikirin XDD gak usah meributkan hal2 kecil gitulahhh *taboked*

###

Laugh with me

###

Semua kaum adam diciptakan untuk mencintai kaum hawa, yang berarti kami, para lelaki dilahirkan untuk mencintai seseorang perempuan. Begitu pula aku, dan seluruh lelaki di dunia ini. Dalam kasus ini, tolong jangan sekalipun menyebut nama France. Lelaki yang mencintai semua orang tanpa memandang genre itu tidak masuk ke dalam daftar. Aku jadi ingat saat dia menggodaku, iihh….

Saat ini ada seseorang yang telah mengambil seluruh perhatianku, mengalihkan pandanganku, mencuri detak jantungku, dia mengambil semuanya tanpa tersisa. Dia cantik, ramah, berkepribadian baik dan kurasa semua orang di sekolah ini pun menyukainya.

Sebagian besar orang bilang kulit putih itu cantik. Tapi menurutku itu salah, sebab dia berkulit sawo matang, namun tetap cantik. Pepatah itu yang memang tidak dapat dipercaya atau karena mataku telah buta oleh pesonanya, aku tak mengerti. Mungkin saja, mungkin aku memang buta melihat rambut hitam panjang semampai, bola mata hitam besar yang cantik, dan tubuhnya yang mungil. Tidak! Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan pedofil mesum! Tubuhnya tidak lagi semungil dulu, namun aku tetap mencintainya, jadi tolong berhentilah mengataiku. Aku bukan suka padanya karena tubuhnya yang mungil… Baiklah, memang itu yang membuatku tertarik PERTAMA KALI, puas?

Selain cantik, dia baik dan ramah pada siapapun, bahkan pada orang yang sama sekali belum dikenalnya. Aku pernah melihatnya menyalami semua siswa di Heta-Gakuen yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Terkadang, orang yang disalaminya membalas sambil menatapnya heran, tampaknya orang itu belum terbiasa dengan keramahan gadis ini. Izinkan aku menceritakan salah satu keramahan yang biasa ia tunjukkan.

"1)Anou sumimasen, arah stasiun kemana ya?" Seorang tua bertanya padanya, dan Ia tersenyum.

"Kalau nggak salah, depan belok kiri, terus, lalu ke kanan." Jawabnya. Meski ada sedikit keraguan, ia selalu berusaha untuk menjawab. Kakek itu pun pergi ke arah yang ditunjukkan.

Semenit kemudian, "Akh! Harusnya belok kanan! LUPA!" Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya "ah, paling nanti dia tanya ke orang lain."

Meski ramah, ia ceroboh dan bodoh. Kejadian seperti itu bukan hanya sekali dua kali saja. Tetapi niatnya memang baik, jadi aku menghargainya.

Ia tidak segan-segan membantu orang lain yang sedang kesulitan. Terkadang ia membantu tanpa memikirkan keadaannya sendiri. Ia menggantikan tugas piket saat England sakit. Ia membagi bekalnya saat Filipina lupa membawa bekalnya. Ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan apakah ia sedang lelah atau lapar. Kebaikannya selalu tanpa pamrih. Aku menginginkannya, dan selalu menginginkannya, Indonesia.

Kalian tanya kenapa aku tidak segera menyatakan perasaanku padanya? Bukan. Ini bukan karena aku pengecut. Aku ini keturunan darah biru, tidak ada sifat pegecut yang mengalir dalam darahku. Kami orang-orang Eropa selalu mengatakan langsung apa yang kami inginkan. Dan kami selalu melakukan tindakan yang diperlukan untuk mendapatkannya. Hanya untuk kali ini saja, kasus ini saja, yang berbeda dari kasus-kasus lainnya.

Aku tidak bisa menyatakan perasaanku untuk yang KEDUA kalinya. Benar, aku sudah lama menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Dan kalau kalian berpikir aku ditolak, sayang sekali kalian salah. Ia menerimaku, menerima cintaku. Bisakah kalian bayangkan betapa bahagia nya aku waktu itu? Aku bahagia. Sampai akhirnya, aku menyesali semua tindakanku. Kesalahan terbesar yang akan selalu menjadi penyesalan seumur hidupku. Saat itu, saat yang sama sekali tidak ingin kuingat kembali.

"Nesia, sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan bawa-bawa bambu runcing-mu ke ruang kelas."

"Tapi sensei, aku membawanya untuk berjaga-jaga."

Lihat apa yang kuperbuat? Aku membuat nya trauma. Sifatku yang terlalu ingin memilikinya justru menyakiti hatinya. Bahagia yang tidak terkira saat akhirnya aku memilikinya, berubah menjadi sikap posesif yang berlebihan. Kupikir, harusnya kalian bisa mengerti perasaanku. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin ia lepas dari tanganku. Aku melarangnya bermain dengan teman-temannya yang lain bukan karena aku jahat padanya. Aku hanya ingin dia aman dan tidak celaka. Tapi apa balasan Nesia untukku? Ia justru memukulku dengan tangan kecilnya, meronta-ronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Aku yang saat itu dikuasai amarah, malah berbalik memukulnya. Aku berharap dia mengerti. Aku memukulnya supaya dia mengerti maksudku, mengerti kekhawatiranku padanya. Selanjutnya justru semakin parah. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarku, mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, dan melawanku. Bayangkan betapa sakit hatiku.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Japan merebutnya dari tanganku. Ia merebut malaikat mungilku, merebut pesona hatiku. Aku hancur. Di kehancuran itu aku banyak berpikir, mungkin Japan memang orang yang tepat untuk menjaga Nesia, dibandingkan lelaki brengsek yang berani memukul Nesia sepertiku. Saat itu, aku mengalah.

Sikapku yang lembek itulah yang menjadi penyesalan kedua terbesarku. Japan sama sekali tidak lebih baik dariku! Ia berubah menjadi lelaki brengsek yang berani menendang Nesia mungilku! Apa yang ia lakukan sama seperti kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat. Hatiku hancur melihat Nesia yang selalu disiksa olehnya. Namun apa daya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Aku yang masih hancur-hancuran ini tidak lebih kuat daripada Japan. Meski tubuhku jauh lebih besar, aku tidak bisa menyamai kekuatannya. Kekuatan terpendam bangsa Asia di dalam tubuh mungil mereka tidak bisa diremehkan.

###

Saat-saat perih itu kini telah lama berlalu. Meski aku yakin rasa perih itu tidak akan hilang begitu saja dari diri kami. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Nesia tumbuh besar dan kuat. Ia dapat berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan siapapun sekarang. Tampaknya kami yang laki-laki ini pun sudah tidak ada guna nya lagi.

Japan memang orang yang jujur dan sportif, ia mengakui kesalahannya, meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada Nesia. Nesia yang baik hati selalu memafkan siapa saja, tak terkecuali Japan yang telah menorehkan luka cukup dalam pada hatinya. Kini mereka berteman dekat, dan saling mendukung. Kudengar Nesia cukup sering berkunjung ke rumah Japan, begitu pula dengan Japan. Dan tampaknya Japan amat sangat mengagumi rumah Nesia yang indah dan hijau. Nesia pun amat mengagumi kebidayaan-kebudayaan Jepang.

Sementara bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka dari kursi paling belakang. Menatap iri setiap kali mereka bersenda gurau. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku takut Nesia masih menyimpan dendam padaku. Minta maaf secara terang-terangan seperti Japan pun aku tidak berani. Menyatakan perasaanku untuk yang kedua kalinya sama sekali bukan rencana brilian. Jika aku nekat, bisa saja aku berubah menjadi super-posesif seperti yang kulakukan dulu. Namun bisakah aku terus bertahan dengan perasaan seperti ini?

"Nethere?" Aku menengadah kaget. Nesia! Nesia menyapaku! Aku menunduk lagi, tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Mau ikut makan bareng?" Melihat tidak ada respon apapun dariku, ia bertanya lagi. Kini aku menatapnya heran. Tapi tampaknya ia mengartikannya sebagai pertanyaan makan-apa-?-sama-siapa-?

"Aku membuat kue! Kau juga cobalah, sebelum habis dimakan Amerika. HEI AMERIKA! HENTIKAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" Jarinya yang lentik menunjuk galak pada Amerika yang mulai mengambil potongan ke-3.

Aku masih bingung harus merespon seperti apa. Mataku mengerjap beberapa kali. Nesia… tidak marah… padaku?

"Errmm… bolehkah?" Tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Tentu sajaaaa… kan aku yang nawarin kamu duluan. Ayo!" Nesia menarik tanganku . Tangannya sedikit lebih besar dan kuat sekarang, meski tentu saja tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan tanganku yang kekar ini ( - narsis amat).

Kini aku berdiri di depan meja tempat meletakkan kue yang tinggal potongan-potongan sisa pembantaian itu. Nation-nation lain nggak pernah belajar tata karma makan kue apa?

Nesia bersenda gurau dengan Nation-nation lain. Tawa nya tampak bahagia. Sebelumnya, rasa iri pasti menguasai hatiku. Aku juga ingin bersenda gurau bersamanya, menertawakan hal-hal tidak penting dengannya, melihat senyum dan tawanya.

"Nethere, kau makan berantakan sekali. Krim nya kemana-mana." Nesia membersihkan sekitar mulutku yang penuh krim dengan tangan lembutnya. Saat ini aku berasa naik ke surga. Aku tidak akan menyesal kalaupun Tuhan mengambil nyawaku sekarang. (Lebay, Matilah sono - author dilindes trek)

"Hahahahaha makannya pelan-pelan saja, Nethere…" Ya, dulu rasa iri mengusai diriku saat melihatnya tertawa. Kini aku bisa tersenyum karena ia tertawa untukku, bersamaku.

Fin

###

Nethere disini amat sangat lebaaayyyy~ parah~ kenapa gw bikinnya kayak gini yak?

yah, udah ditulis, apabole buatlah~ nikmati saja.

tapi yang lebay kan masih dalam pikiran, jadi gw rasa gapapa XD kecuali kalo diomongin semua, itu berarti bukan Nethere, tapi France~ hohoho *dilempar mawar*

R&R please, my first fic in hetalia fandom :)

-kamus- (1 doang aja pake kamus)

1) Maaf, permisi


End file.
